


pick someone supportive

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: the straight hair harry fic i've been meaning to write for the longest time. this is dedicated to argo. xx





	pick someone supportive

“Louis? Can you come help me?” Harry frowned at his reflection. He watched in the mirror as Louis entered the bathroom, and how his expression changed as he tried to hold back laughter.

“Don’t laugh,” Harry whined. “I’m trying to straighten it but I can’t get the back.” While the front of Harry’s hair was straightened almost perfectly, the back was still curly as ever.

Louis laughed slightly. “Love, why are you doing this?”

“I felt like straightening it.”

Louis walked up to Harry and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Why? I thought you loved your curly hair.”

“I do.” Harry set the flat iron and brush he had been holding down. “I just felt like straightening it today.”

Louis nodded, and his and Harry’s eyes connected, and then Harry looked down and broke the connection.

“Do you not like it like this?”

Louis’s eyes widened. “No! I love your hair no matter what. I love you no matter what.”

Harry smiled, leaning more into Louis.

“I just don’t want you to feel like you need to change any part of yourself, you know?” Louis said softly. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Harry blinked a few times, trying not to cry. “I love you.” He took a deep breath. “But I promise, I just felt like straightening my hair today. I haven’t done it in years. I wanted to see how it would look.”

“Okay.” Louis hugged Harry for a few moments, then let go. “Want me to help do the back?”

Harry grinned. “Please.”

Louis reached around him to pick up the flat iron and hairbrush, and followed Harry’s verbal instructions on how to do the back. After some time, all of Harry’s hair was somewhat straightened.

Louis carefully watched Harry’s expression as he looked at his hair.

“I like it. Not as much as my curly hair. But it’s different.” Harry turned to Louis. “What do you think?”

Louis smiled at him. “I told you. I love your hair no matter what it looks like. It’s beautiful.”

Harry smiled back at him, then looked back at the mirror. “I don’t know if I’ll ever do this again, but I’m glad I did.”

“Whatever you want, love,” Louis pressed a kiss into Harry’s hair, straight and flat and different, but still Harry’s, still the hair of his husband that he loved with all his heart.

“I love you,” Harry said, turning to Louis and wrapping him in his arms. “Thanks for being so supportive.”

“I love you too. You’re pretty supportive yourself, you know?”

Harry mumbled something into his shoulder, and Louis smiled, his heart full of love for his husband.

Harry hugged Louis tighter, his heart the exact same way.


End file.
